Abstract The proposed Program Project is a complex two-site project requiring sophisticated laboratory measures and instrumentafions. These complex aspects of the laboratory components of the PPG demand implementafion of efficient and effecfive coordination of effort, and maintenance of a standard instrumentation approach. The Instrumentation and Laboratory Procedures Core exists to assure precision and uniformity of the procedures proposed in each of the PPG's three Projects. The core will coordinate the assessment of blood pressure (BP), RR interval variability (RRV), actigraphy, and self-report diary data in the field (Projects 1 and 3), and provide support for the assessment of hemodynamic variables and RRV in the laboratory (Projects 1 and 2). It will also assure standardizafion of blood and urine assay procedures across CUMC and Stony Brook sites. In addifion, the core will focus on training and re-training of research staff in proper instrumentation, assessment, validafion, and data transfer methods.